witchgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia
Claudia is likely the inspiration for Claudia Desade. Stories 1 Titled witchgirl1, Witch girl (1) *Rated: G *Contents: Kid, Srk, Ev, Trans thumclaudiashrinkfirst.gif|Claudia opened the door to her house and peeked out. Her large green eyes looked up at the two adults standing there. A frown creeped across her round face. "Hello", she chimed in a pleasent and proper voice. "Hello little girl", the woman smiled and looked down at her, the man stood silent The Woman put both hands on her knees as she leaned over. "Where are your parents", the women had heard the little girl lived in the big house all alone and it was her and her partners job to check out the situation and if it proved true to return the little girl to their office and evenntually to foster care. Claudia looked them over and felt the wand in her hand that may or may not had been there a secound ago. "They are inside and cannot be disturbed", the little girl shifted on both feet as she looked at the two adults. "Honey, we need to see them, now", the man spoke he would be the "bad cop", to his partners "good cop", he showed her his child protective services badge. The girl looked un impressed anmd smirked. "I'm sorry you cannot see them and I must go", Claudia face turned upset and uninterested as she turned to enter her house. claudiashrink1.jpg|The woman nodded at the man and stopped her from opening the door, the girl looked at the both of them. "That was not nice, I was trying to be nice but your not nice and", The woman smiled at Claudia. "Listen, why don't you come with me, while my partner goes and side to look for your parents?", The woman held a hand out to Claudia but a stern glance from the girl chilled her blood. "No, I will not go with you and if you do not leave I'll have to to make you into something else. ", Claudia brandished her wand, both social workers thought it was very cute. "really is that a magic wand?" spoke the man looking down at Claudia "No, its my wand, I'm magic, but every good witch needs a wand", Claudia looked up at her two targets and raised the wand over her head. "Are you going to turn us into frogs", laughed the woman. She crossed oth arms and wanted to hug the smart and imaginative little girl. "No but I could, or make you cheese sandwitches or little bubbles of glass which I thought about but I think i'll make you both dolls" The wand shot forward thousands of clolred sparkles that rose up and into the two adults. The two adults watched the lights as they grew smaller. claudiashrink.jpg|Claudia looked down at the tiny people shaking in fear. Slowly she got on her knees to look at her work. "What have you done", screamed the man who looked far less intemidating at 8 inches tall. The girl poked him in the chest staggering him back, the woman ran to his side. "I put a spell on you, I've made you small", she smiled and raised the wand over them. "This can't be real, it can't be!", the woman screamed and took a few steps back She was starting to cry. Claudia looked at her with sympathy. "Don't cry, I'll take good care of you both, I'm a good witch...most of the time". thumclaudiadoll.gif|Before the woman could say another word the woman saw the wand over her and more sparkles, she felt her eyes glaze over and skin harden, her joints lost all feeling and her arms and legs flailed around. The man watched as his partner flesh became smooth wood and all curves and features smoothed over even more lweaving her a simple wooden doll that feel to the ground in a twisted heap. "Please don't....don't hurt me", the man whimpered as Claudia turned her attention to him. "I'm not hurting you, I'm changing you", the girl smiled and waved her wand at the man. thumclaudiadoll2.gif|Sparkles rained down on him and he felt his skin stiffen and his eyes grow dim. Claudia watched as she made him into a simple "Bendy doll" made of flexable plastic with a wire fram inside. She looked at her work and picked them up and headed back inside. She had quite a collction of toys, most we4re people once. She looked around and saw a empty space next to two ballerinas that wre once policemen and placed her new dools down. With a wave of her wand a tea set and table appeared and she prepared for dinner. 2 Titled bullies, Witch girl 2 involving characters Roland and Tim *Rated: G *Contents: Kid, Ev, Trans frog1.jpg|"Ok weird girl, hand over your lunch money", Tim crossed his arms as Roland moved in on the new girl they spoted in the park. Claudia ignored them and continued watching children play. "Can't you hear stuid hand over the money", Roland moved in closer. Claudia face grew angry "You too are mean", she called out turning on them holding her wand. "I think you need a lesson", she smirked. thumfrog2.jpg|"Up you go", laughed the girl as red lighting from her wand levitated the blond boy. "Put me down", called out Tim as Roland looked on in shock. "I'm sorry I can't do that, sot yet at least", Claudia focused her power and spoke. "Little boy in blue from pants to top, turn into a frog, go hippity hop", each word though not very loud sounded out through the floating boys bones. thumfrog3.jpg| Tims bones liquified and fload lkike water as he changed. Roland looked on trying to ease away and make a break for it. "Now your going to be a nice froggy", Claudia looked at roland out of the corner of her eye, but you, your not going to be a froggy thumfrog4.jpg|"Roland went to run but his shirt grew stiff and tight almost like hardened glass, his pants did the same. "Claudia ignored him as he stood unable to mobe and causually pointed his direction with a free hand. thumfrog5.jpg|Warm air covered his body as every ounce of carbon in him turned to silcon. as Timmy became more frog, Roland became a boy of glass. thumfrog6.jpg|Claudia waved her wand floating roland under the now floating frog. With a thought glass boy liquified and morphed frog7.jpg|The frog floated closer as it became vaguely bowl like. thumfrog8.jpg| In a shower of sparkles roland became a glass bowl as Timmy landed inside. "Now you both are much better off" She smiled and looked at her work. thumfrog10.jpg|'Note' this image lacked associated text beside it. In spite of being called thumfrog10.jpg, it was a thumbnail for a frog9.jpg which is missing. See also *Denora (probably mother) Category:Shrinking Sorceresses